Dork Souls
by jumbochamploonrules
Summary: Grace Robinson is by all accounts, a major dork. But when she happens to be warped into the world of Dark Souls, the game that took nearly an entire year for her to beat 100 percent, she decides that the only way to return home is to get through the challenges of the hardest game of the PS3. Can this dork get past the monsters? M for violence, blood, and other junk.
1. Promise with a Kiss

**This fanfic is based on Dark Souls 1 and is told from the POV of Grace Robinson, my OC.  
All characters in Dark Souls are owned by FromSoftware and is not my property.  
Without further ado, let's begin the fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Fwah... ah... that was a good night's sleep," I yawned as I stretched my arms out wide and I then scratched a small itch on my back. I then looked at the clock and saw that it was 6 in the morning, meaning that it was time to eat my breakfast, go to the bathroom, and then pop in a video game to play, as per my usual routine.

I looked at myself in the mirror quickly and smiled at how I looked minus the bedhead. My name is Grace Robinson and I was a happy, single, flirty woman from the area of Rhode Island. But before you ask, no, I did not like the Patriots. In fact, I hated most sports and I absolutely hated being in large groups of people. It was mainly because of a couple of things about my personality... and also my appearance.

You see, I am in every single way, a dork. I wore glasses because my eyes were poor, but they were so thick that my eyes looked like an anime girl's. My teeth had braces in them still to this day, ever since I was 13, and I was currently 22. I had freckles on my face as well as pimples dotting all over my cheeks and forehead, but worst of all, my nose, which made it hard to pop them because the freckles were the same color as the blackheads.

Now about my personality, I was a bit claustrophobic in large crowds and I didn't like getting touched by other people unless it was someone I really trusted like family or close friends... only issue was that I was currently alone because my family was on vacation and left me in charge of the house until they returned. And I didn't really have many friends that lived near me because I had most of my close friends online, from different parts of the world. I had a friend from Germany, two from Spain, and I even had a potential best friend that lived in Mississippi... shame that she was so hard to understand when she spoke. Her accent was incredibly southern.

After I ate a plate of pancakes with cheese (yes I liked eating pancakes with cheese. Don't judge) and after I used the bathroom, I then looked at my game collection and wondered what I could play. I looked all over until I happened upon a single game that I had only completed 100 percent once and once only. A game that was so difficult, it took me nearly a whole year in order to get all the achievements in it. Dark Souls.

"Hmm... You know what? I know where everything is now and I know well enough not to use the online features if I don't need to, so I think I'm gonna try it out again. I mean, what could go wrong?" I smiled as I took the game out of the case and opened my PS3 up, putting it into the device and starting up the TV and the system. But then something odd happened... the television looked like it was extremely fuzzy as the game started up, but it didn't go to the introduction of the companies first. It went straight to the intro, but like I said, I couldn't see a thing. But then, when I tried to adjust the brightness, I felt something happen to my body. I started to feel fuzzy too... almost like I were becoming full of static! And then, before I could even think, I saw a bright flash of light and I felt my mind go blank...

* * *

I groaned awake as I felt a bit of soreness on my arms and legs and I picked myself off... the concrete? My floor was wooden, not concrete! I then opened my eyes and saw that, thankfully, my glasses were still on my face. But when I looked around me, I knew that I was dreaming... but then I touched the floor again and I saw my arms. They were still human, thank goodness, nothing bad happening at all. But I looked around where I was and my jaw dropped. I was inside a cell. Not just any cell. The one that the Chosen Undead was kept in at the Undead Asylum at the start of the game!

"No, no no no! This can't be happening! This has to be a dream! It just has to!" I exclaimed as I tried to pinch myself, me seething as I pinched as hard as I could and after a good bit of pain, nothing happened. I was wide awake. I then simply sat on the ground and started to cry... but then that turned to disgust when I saw a body fall down into my cell and it had a key on it. I looked up above and saw the knight that gave it to me, him then retreating without saying a word... but I then picked the keys off of his body as well as saw something in the cell. Two things in fact. One happened to be the doll that would grant me access to the Painted World. And the other thing? A maximum-boosted Enchanted Painted Guardian Sword! It was the best curved sword for intelligence users in the entire game!

"Well, maybe I can find some way to get out of here if I happen to defeat more enemies and escape this hellhole?" I asked aloud as I took the stuff on me and then exited through the door, me then testing out the sword on the enemies, which all of them were undead monsters. I then noticed that my clothes were the same as the ones I had back home, which made me happy. At least I still had my old stuff on my person.

I slew the monsters through the place until I made it to the first bonfire, which I lit just by touching it, something I didn't expect. I then looked around and then went forward, going into the first area and immediately knowing I had to run for it. Why? The giant demon appeared. I knew I didn't stand a chance unless I could get the Estus Flask, so I ran for the open door and barely made it without getting chopped in half. And once I entered this new room, the gate locked behind me and I saw something else on the ground. I went and picked it up to see that it was a shield. But not just any shield. It was the Blood shield, my favorite one in the entire game!

I then went to the next area and used the shield to block some arrows being pelted at me by an archer undead, killing and moving past him and into the next area, where I baited the bad guys to send the ball of death rolling down at me and for me to hear a noise from inside of the room with the destroyed wall. It was my knight in shining armor. I rushed in to check on him and he looked at me as I saw he had a nasty wound on his side.

"Oh... I see you made it out..." he said with pain, me putting my hand on him with a small smile.

"Don't move too much. You're badly hurt," I said, not wanting him to suffer anymore than he already did.

"Okay... I rescued you, but have failed in my mission... I must ask of you... can you perhaps save this land from the terrors of Lord Gwyn?" he asked, me nodding at that. I didn't know how, but I knew that if I could do it, Frampt may have been my only ticket back home.

"Okay, here, take this key... and have these too. Some Estus Flasks, an Undead favorite. Drink it and you'll recover some health," the knight said as he gave the the items, but I saw it hurt him to do so. I didn't want him to go hollow without me doing something to help him, though.

"Would you mind if I took off your helmet? I want to give you something to make your last few moments less hurty," I smiled, him nodding at that. I then took off his helmet and saw he looked quite handsome underneath it. I then knelt down and kissed him on the lips, the knight blushing at that and smiling after I was done. "With this kiss, I promise that I shall defeat this Lord Gwyn and save this land. And if you go hollow, remember that kiss, or at least try to," I smiled at him. The knight smiled and nodded at that.

"I am forever grateful, my fair maiden... you best go... I don't want to hurt you if I do happen to turn," the knight said, me nodding at that as I rushed to the upper levels and cleared the way of undead until I found the room that led back to the demon. I then whistled and got his attention, as he was right below me. I then jumped from the balcony and skewered my blade right through his skull, the force of my strike being so powerful, the monster then roared in pain before he fell to the ground and his body evaporated, me grabbing the stuff he dropped, which included all the souls, his weapon, and the key to leaving the asylum. I then went out of the place and proceeded to the cliff. And after I got there, after three seconds of waiting, I nearly peed myself as a giant crow came down from the sky, grabbed hold of me with his talons and started to fly me off to the Firelink Shrine.

"O-Okay, okay... take a breath, Gracie girl... you can do this... it's just roughly a thousand miles between you and solid ground... it's okay..." I whimpered, my fear of heights kicking in as I then saw something in the distance. The main area of the game, the Undead Parish. And the crow then dropped me onto solid ground at the Firelink Shrine, me hugging the ground dearly and proceeding to kiss it relentlessly, a certain person smirking and chuckling at my actions.

"Hehe, not one for heights are you, young maiden?" the man asked. It was the jerk of the game, but I didn't care.

"No, I'm not... I'm not even from this place," I frowned at him, the man then looking at me and then looking a bit surprised.

"I'll say. Never saw clothes such as yours before in all my life. Tell me, who are you and from where do you come?" he asked.

"Name's Grace Robinson. I come from a world drastically different than this one... I suddenly experienced a fuzzy feeling, then a bright flash of light, and then I woke up in prison in the Undead Asylum... boy am I super lucky I found a powerful sword and shield there during my escape," I smiled as I showed off the sword in question, the man smirking at it.

"Never saw a sword like that either, I must say. So tell me, what do you plan on doing now?" the man asked, me sighing as I remembered my promise.

"I made a promise to my knight in shining armor. He rescued me, but got gravely wounded in the process... I swore that I'd eliminate the threat of Lord Gwyn from these lands," I said with seriousness.

"Really? Well, if you want to do anything like that, then first thing's first. You'll need to go ring the bells of both the tower and the underground to enter the fortress of snakes and golems," the man said.

"Should be fairly simple. All I gotta do is beat some enemies and get tougher and tougher, right?" I smiled.

"Just don't die and you'll be perfectly fine," the man smirked me nodding at that.

"Uh-huh. Especially since I'm not from this world, I'm pretty damn sure that one death is it for me... okay..." I sighed, knowing that the journey would be tough if I only had one life and that was it. "Okay... Over the sea, let's go me! I'm shovin' right off, shovin' right off, again!" I sung as I then proceeded up the hill to the Undead Parish. My first step in getting back home.


	2. Mind Powers are a Girl's Best Friend

**Chapter 2**

The number of undead that I came across at the first hill were quite easy to dispatch in all honesty and after I got rid of them, I then went through to the mucky sewer area and killed the rat that was in there. And the whole time I collected humanity and souls from these enemies and knew that I was collecting a lot. And to prevent any issues with my possible death, I decided to use all the humanity I could hold and when I did, I happened to feel incredibly strong. Pretty soon, nothing was able to injure me as I held 5 humanities on my person. It made me wonder what else I could be capable of!

"All these monsters make me feel lonely for some odd reason," I frowned as I then got to the bridge with the wyvern and I then proceeded forward carefully. And once the wyvern appeared, I then did something that I didn't expect. I sliced into its feet and wings numerous times, but when I did so, I felt like I had made fifty slices in less than five seconds! And when I finished, I sheathed the sword and the wyvern then fell apart into a bunch of parts before disintegrating!

"OH YEAH! I am AWESOME!" I smirked widely at my skills. I couldn't even believe what I just did. I just slew a dragon BEFORE I was supposed to encounter him in combat! It made me so excited at how I quickly handled him, but then I noticed something... off... I was no longer touching the ground. And when I looked down, I gasped and began to panic. Why? Because I was floating in midair! I looked up, but nothing was lifting me. I then tried to focus and then I sighed in relief when my feet touched the ground once more.

"Whew... that kinda scared me... but at least now I know I can float... but how did I do that?" I thought... and then I looked down again and saw something shocking. Whenever I thought deeply, my feet slowly lifted off the ground. "Oh my god... I'm an Intelligence class! No wonder I used this weapon so amazingly to slay that dragon! I had the powers of a super wizard!

"Time to move out I guess, and with my new mind powers," I smirked as I then moved forward some more, rushing out to the next area and activating another bonfire after taking out some more minions... but what surprised me the most was what happened after I lit this bonfire and rested at it to recover strength. I looked behind me and saw the enemies didn't respawn! Anything I killed remained dead! "Well that makes things 100 percent easier," I smiled widely and happily. I then proceeded forward some more and then slew some more Undead soldiers until I got to the area with the Black Knight in the lower parts. "Hmm... I think I'm gonna risk it," I smiled as I then proceeded down the stairs and thought hard, my body floating off the ground as I then rushed forward super-fast like a Dragonball Z fighter! I plunged my blade directly through the head of the Black Knight, it going right through the helmet and out the other side, the knight disintegrating into ash and me picking up the items he dropped, which included the Titanite Chunk, all of his armor, and even the sword he held, which was one of my absolute favorites to use for brute force.

"Time to carry... hrrgh!" I groaned as I tried to pick up the sword, but I found it was harder than I thought. It weighed way more than I'd like it to. "Wait... what am I doing trying to pick it up with my muscles when I could just use my brain?" I suddenly realized, me then trying to do so and finding it actually made the Black Knight Sword nearly weightless and I then simply thought of putting it in inventory... and color me surprised when it shrunk down to the size of a spider, me then putting it in my purse with pride.

"Awesome!" I smirked as I then proceeded up the tower and went to the bridge. And when I did, I had my new armor on my back from the Black Knight protecting my backside. I didn't even feel anything from the arrows from behind me and the helmet I wore on my head meant the tiny arrows had no effect. And then the Taurus Demon appeared from the top of the tower, me smirking as I then brought out the Black Knight Sword from my purse, returned it to normal size and sent it right at the Taurus with a blast of my mind. And when I did, the sword sliced right into the chest of the demon, it producing copious amounts of blood from the strike before it fell down and disintegrated into nothingness. I just one-hit killed the Taurus Demon on my first try! I smirked and sent the sword right back to me, shrinking it and putting it back in my purse once again.

"I believe I just earned fifteen badass points for that victory," I smiled as I then went forward and down the staircase until I saw one of my absolute favorite characters in the entire game. Solaire, the Knight of the Sun. "Um... excuse me? Why aren't your eyes burned out?" I asked him, Solaire looking in my direction and chuckling when I let my helmet down and he saw I had glasses on.

"Well, you look pretty, I will say that. How did you get past that demon?" Solaire asked with a chuckle.

"Not only that demon, but also a giant wyvern," I smirked at that.

"Impressive. Not many are able to slay a wyvern. How many tries did it take?" Solaire asked.

"One try, did it in less than five seconds," I smirked.

"You're bluffing, aren't you?" Solaire asked.

"Oh? Why don't I try something here..." I smiled as I tried to use my mind to help him see what I did, Solaire gasping when I showed him what my memory said about me destroying the wyvern.

"Oh my word... you aren't bluffing! You're incredible!" Solaire gawked.

"I know I am. But I have no idea how I got that way, since, where I come from, I never had this amount of skill," I admitted truthfully.

"What do you mean by that?" Solaire asked.

"Well... I was kinda warped to the Undead Asylum from my own world by one of my gadgets. And my world is far more advanced than this one ever could be. No such things as Undead, no dragons, no monsters. Only humans, plants, and animals," I said with honesty.

"That sounds like a dream come true... so how are you going to get through this place if you happen to be from a world like that and you probably never experienced bloodshed before?" Solaire asked honestly.

"Well, that's the thing. I was a complete dork where I came from, so I think it may have to do with something that I'm able to do in this world. Watch," I smiled as I used my mind to produce the Black Knight Sword and have it float in the air after returning to normal size, Solaire smirking at that. "And I'm also able to hover off the ground if I focus my thoughts and I excel at weapons with magical properties to them. That's why I'm able to use this enchanted sword here with such precision, I could take out a wyvern as big as a small house in just five seconds," I smiled.

"If you ask me, I say that, when you were warped here from your world, your intelligent mind may have changed to better suit this world's many dangers. I can tell you're smart because of how you're wearing glasses," Solaire smiled.

"Honestly, the glasses are because I'm extremely near-sighted. I can't see a thing from ten feet in front of me without my glasses on. But you are right about me being a nerd. Got a lot of smarts in this brain, though I'm not too good in crowds of strangers," I admitted to him in all honesty.

"I'm the same way with the latter of those things. I prefer to be solo or just have a few close friends... and my main path in life is trying to find my own sun," Solaire said with a smile.

"Um... it's right there, and you've been staring right at it for how long now? Aren't your eyes melted out by now?" I asked him, Solaire laughing at that.

"Ah... my sight of the sun never fades out. I am a Warrior of Sunlight, and being one, I am able to look at bright lights with no detriment to my health at all. It's quite the blessing in all honesty, since I can gaze at the beauty of the sun for hours and hours," Solaire smiled.

"Maybe we should find you a different hobby. Like, let's say, coming with me to ring those bells?" I smiled, hoping he could come with me to prevent getting mind-controlled by those damn bugs later down the road.

"You mean you think you're the Chosen one?" Solaire asked.

"I have no choice. If I die even once, I'm dead forever. So if I want to get home to my world ever again, I need to do the prophecy and I'd appreciate a bit of help doing so. What do you say, bud?" I smiled as I held out my hand to Solaire and he took off his helmet and smiled at me. He actually looked pretty handsome underneath, which made me smile. And before you asked about my sexuality, it was bisexual. I liked both men and women, so long as they were nice to me.

"I accept your offer, given you have the most impressive sorcery my eyes have ever seen. Maybe together we can both find our own sun. You can find yours awaiting you at the end of your journey, but maybe if I went home to your world, I may find my sun too," Solaire smiled.

"Heh, in my world, we know that there are millions of suns in the universe. We call the further ones stars, but all of them are the same as that sun right there, just with different variations. I'm sure we can find you some sun to love in my world," I smiled, Solaire smirking at that.

"That sounds like heaven to me. Let us proceed off to the bell towers of the Undead Parish. I'll cover your right, you cover my left," Solaire smiled.

"Done deal," I smirked at him, giving a thumbs up as he then put his helmet back on and we proceeded to go to the area ahead of us. "And to solidify our partnership, I give you this ring," Solaire said, me looking at it and seeing that it just happened to be the rarest ring in the game, the Old Witch's Ring. "I found it on the ground outside of the entrance to the sewers that lead to Blight Town, which is where our journey will take us after this bell tower," Solaire smiled.

"Thank you, Solaire. I'll cherish it forever and I feel it could be useful in the coming battles," I smiled as I simply put it on my left finger, me knowing that I could cheat in this game with having a ring on each finger and that was precisely what I was going to do. And besides, I could use this ring to help out in the Quelaag fight if at all possible. Maybe if I wear it and I try to talk some sense into her, I could actually get by without hurting her. "Time to shove off again," I smiled as we then proceeded forward to the bridge that led to the bell towers with Solaire at my side. We were partners now and I was going to defend him with my life as he would for me.


	3. Badass VS Gargoyles

**Chapter 3**

Upon crossing the bridge, I then opened up the gate that led to the towers while Solaire lit the bonfire, me resting there to restore the Estus Flasks I carried... just kidding! I didn't use a single drop for this whole time! But I did rest at the bonfire for a couple minutes. My feet were starting to ache a bit. After all, I was only in slip on crocks, which were not at all comfortable for long journeys.

"By the way, what are your shoes? Never saw anything like them before," Solaire asked in confusion.

"My clothes are leagues different than anything I'll encounter in this world. In my world, we're nearly 600 years more advanced than this world, including gadgets, machines, food, and of course, clothes. My clothes are just for casual wear as I live in a nice suburban area in a place known for its many freedoms. And I loved it there... but it does make me wonder... how long am I going to be stuck in this world? Will I ever be able to make it back, even if I do stop Lord Gwyn? I know this is too real to be a dream, especially since I know that zombies aren't real in my world..." I frowned, Solaire then bringing up a question.

"Zombies?" he asked, me slapping my face at that.

"It's another word for undead in my world," I frowned, Solaire then nodding at that.

"Ah, now I see. It appears your world also has different forms of English than this one, correct?" he asked.

"Yep, we sure do. We use a form of speech commonly known as slang when we want to be cool. Like, if we say that we're badass, that means we're the most cool we can possibly get. And when we say that it's 'raining cats and dogs', that means that it's pretty much a very heavy rainstorm," I smiled.

"I've heard of cats and dogs before... they apparently live in the Darkroot Gardens, but outsiders are forbidden from entering those grounds. And besides, the entry to the gardens is guarded by a powerful Titanite Demon," Solaire explained as we then got up and we started to attack some more Undead as well as me taking out the giant boar from afar with a single slice of my Black Knight Sword via my mind... granted, the sword was going nearly 100 miles an hour when I sliced it through its back, but I still got Solaire to gawk at my skills. "But with your skills, I don't think even Lord Gwyn will stand a chance against you," Solaire smirked at me.

"Maybe, but only if I got the drop on him before he got to me first. I know well enough that a single spear in my torso would be my death so I need to be wary from all sides from any kind of strike," I said, me immediately slicing my Painting Guardian Sword to the right, managing to slice off the head of an Undead soldier before he could attack me. "But these sad saps make so much noise, it's pretty much impossible for me not to notice and counterattack," I smirked as we then came across a gate.

"We may need to make a detour here," Solaire said, me halting him as I then looked at the gate, me wondering if I could do something helpful.

"Watch this awesomeness," I smirked as I then tried to use my mind to bend the metal. And to mine and Solaire's surprise, I managed to bend the metal apart to make an entryway large enough for us to proceed through! "Sweet! I can manipulate metal to do my bidding as well! This could be helpful in later areas too," I smirked at this new power.

"I will admit, as you would say, that is, indeed, badass," Solaire smirked.

"Oh hell yeah I am!" I smirked at that... but that may not have been the best idea because I happened to get the attention of the Balder guards ahead of us. But that was of no matter, because I heard them as they approached, me then parrying the attack of the first guard, me then slicing the guy in half with one sword slice while he was dazed. And when I did this, the other guards looked at me with what looked to be fear. Hard to tell, considering their heads were completely covered. "So. You dorks want to stand in our way of the bell? Or would you rather end up like your friend here?" I smirked as I held up his upper half and then sliced it in half down the middle, Solaire not even fazed by it, but the guards dropped their weapons and ran for the hills, me smirking at that with glee.

"Wow, they were terrified of you! And Undead are rarely afraid of anything, let alone female fighters," Solaire smirked.

"Well, being a girl doesn't discredit me from being awesome. Especially when I can do this to that big guy up ahead," I smiled as I then focused my powers on his body armor and I forced it to crunch his body into a perfect sphere, me getting all of the souls from him and Solaire gawking at that.

"Damn... I'd hate to get on your bad side," Solaire admitted.

"So long as you don't hurt me on purpose, I'll never hurt you," I smiled at him.

"That makes me feel better I guess," Solaire smiled. We then proceeded through the place, but I forgot one crucial thing. And I felt it when a blast hit my back and I felt all of it hit me at once, me actually groaning from the hit as I then looked at the one that hit me with a magic blast.

"Wrong move, buddy. You just pushed my button. The button that says 'do not press'. And now, you pay," I said angrily as the mage tried to send another blast of magic at me, but I caught it in midair before it could hit me, I yawned, and then forced it directly back at the mage at even greater speeds. It immediately blew up his head from the blast. "Nobody who hurts me will survive my wrath by the end of this adventure," I smiled at Solaire as we then proceeded to the stairs, but not before I activated the elevator with me laying a shield on the button and then moving it slightly after pushing the button. "And now we have a shortcut for future use. And judging by where we're located at, I'd say these elevators actually lead back to Firelink Shrine," I smiled.

"You're actually correct," Solaire smiled as he took out the Balder knight on the stairs with a parry and a slice into his stomach. I then joined back up with him and followed him to the next part, me taking care of the undead knife users ahead of us simply by picking up the chairs and tables and smashing them in the heads with them one by one until all of them were dead. And when Solaire saw it, he smirked at it.

"Telekinetic powers too? You're starting to get into the godly tiers with your magic now," Solaire smirked at me.

"Well, I guess I'm just too smart for this world," I smiled at that fact as we then got up the ladders to the top part, us seeing a wall of light and Solaire stopping me before we could go forward.

"A wall of white fog means that there's something dangerous on the other side. It would be wise to take this with care," Solaire said, me nodding as we then proceeded through, me proceeding across the roof tiles before I heard a loud roar from the sides of the bell tower. It was one of the guardian gargoyles. It then flew to our location and roared loudly, me simply clearing my throat before I did something that the gargoyle didn't expect.

"RRRRROOOOOOOOAAAARRRGGGHHHH!" I roared extremely loudly and at an incredible volume, the gargoyle actually whimpering and retreating a few steps, Solaire looking at me with amazement.

"Whoa, you've got quite the lungs too! You roared louder than a dragon!" Solaire smirked, me smirking as I then glared at the Gargoyle and started to talk.

"Unless you want me to kill you, I have a mission to do. To ring that bell. So unless you wish to see my strength, I suggest you turn tail and run. Like, right now," I smiled, walking closer to the gargoyle and him falling on his butt trying to back up as I got closer to him. And when I was only a few inches in front of his face, I then roared again, this time at point-blank range and at the same volume. The demon was actually so terrified, he did the unthinkable. He passed out from fear! And when I did that, Solaire gawked at that as I then looked back at him happily before I looked at the tower again and saw the other gargoyle waiting there. And he also looked scared shitless. "Boo," I smirked, the gargoyle then shrieking and flying off into the distance towards Sen's Fortress, me smirking at that and Solaire clapping at that with enthusiasm.

"Bravo! You're officially the most badass woman in this entire world! We should get you a medal. In fact, I have one right here," Solaire smiled as he gave me a Sun Medal, me smirking at that. I simply took it and put it on my chest with pride, right on the cloth of the Black Knight Armor's neckerchief. "I am Grace Robinson, the hero of the sun and a girl so scary, she can force a gargoyle to faint from sheer intimidation! I AM THE ULTIMATE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs through the winds, me smirking as I happened to hear a howling in the distance.

"What was that?" Solaire asked.

"That was a wolf, my good sir. But enough about that, I think we should get to ringing that bell. You stay here with the unconscious gargoyle. If he wakes up, you know what to do," I smiled at him.

"You got it," Solaire smiled as he got his sword on the ready just in case. I then proceeded to climb up all the ladders of the tower until I reached the belfry, me then activating the lever and the bell immediately beginning to ring with its dulcet tones. "Oh yeah," I smirked at this as I then looked at Solaire and he smiled at me.

"I'm comin' down in style, Solaire!" I smirked as I thought and I then hovered off of the ground, me flying through the air like an eagle before fluttering down to Solaire, him smirking at me and me seeing the gargoyle was still unconscious, but beginning to stir. And I could tell that, when he woke up, he was surprised to hear the bell ringing. "Yep, that was me, bud. Now I suggest you leave like your buddy did. Or would you rather like to have a front view look of your ass?" I smiled as I brandished my sword, the gargoyle whimpering before scuttling away and flying away to Sen's Fortress as fast as he could.

"That was incredibly noble, Grace. Not many warriors would let a monster survive, but you just let two survive. And only after scaring them to death," Solaire smiled.

"Uh, nah, I didn't scare them to death. If I did, we would've gotten their souls," I smiled, Solaire laughing at that.

"Okay, that was a pretty good joke there," Solaire laughed. But while we shared that laughter, I saw a key on the ground by where the gargoyle was. Two in fact. One was the key that would allow us passage to Undead Burgh, the other was for the residences of Undead Burgh.

"What say we go to the underground bell next? You tell me where to go, I'll follow," I smiled, Solaire nodding at that.

"Well, that key there should allow us access to the lower levels of the Undead Parish, known as the Undead Burgh. Filled with dangerous undead hounds, thieves that can make you bleed faster than a waterfall, and the next obstacle in our way beyond another white mist gate. The Capra Demon, a creature that stands 9 feet tall, has a head resembling a cow's skull, and has two giant machetes that can chop you in half in one go. I should know, I tried to kill that thing a couple of times in the past, but I found it nearly impossible all those years ago. That was before I joined the Soldiers of the Sun," Solaire explained.

"I understand. But that Capra Demon should really be keeping his eyes peeled for me. Because I'm going to smash his bones so badly, he's going to wish he left you alone," I smiled widely.

"I'd love to see that," Solaire smirked at me.


	4. Griggs Freed from the Brig

**Chapter 4**

We managed to backtrack to the bridge before making it to the door that led to Undead Burgh, me opening it with the key before sliding down the ladder to the area to the lower parts of the Undead town, me waiting for Solaire to join up before moving on. Once we got to the burgh, I stayed ahead and heard the barking of the undead mutts, me bringing out my sword and slashing it down before the dogs could attack, me managing to kill two of them at once before getting the attention of a third dog, which Solaire took care of from a distance with a lightning blast that he sent at the dog, which electrocuted him to death.

"Well, there's some souls for you, now to move out," I smiled... but then I heard some noise from the houses down the lane, which sounded almost like banging on a door.

"Hello? Is anyone out there? Anyone sane? Help!" I heard a voice say from the door area. And when I got over there, I knocked on the door in a funny way. "Bonk bada bada. Bonk boink," I smiled before putting in the residence key and opening the door. After opening it, I smiled at the one trapped inside and he looked a bit surprised by my appearance.

"Whew... thank you, fair maiden. I never thought I'd escape. I was preparing for the end. Thank you," the man said, him looking to be Griggs, one of the people that sold sorceries.

"You're welcome. So how'd you get caught and locked up in this hellhole?" I asked him with a smile. Griggs smiled and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, I was trying to find a special tome in this home here, but then the undead thieves locked me in here. I didn't have a key, so I thought I'd eventually die of starvation. Man am I glad you arrived when you did," he smiled. "I am Griggs of Vinheim, and I am forever grateful for your help," Griggs smiled. But then I heard some growls from nearby and looked behind me. Solaire looked to the left of where he was, outside of the door, and rushed into the building while I went out, me looking at the source of the growls. It was the thieves. I simply looked at them as they ran at me and some tried to throw some knives at me. I simply did something that Griggs gawked at when he saw me doing it. I grabbed the knives they threw and the ones they held and sent them all right at their skulls, managing to kill them all faster than I killed the Balder soldiers.

"Oh my gosh... you're able to use telekinetic sorcery! Not even Master Logan can use that amount of sorcery!" Griggs gawked at me.

"Logan? As in, Big Hat Logan?" Solaire asked with a smile.

"Yeah, that's him! You may have seen him?" Griggs asked.

"Last I saw him was a few months ago. He said he was going to try to find the Duke's Archives to learn more sorceries, but I haven't seen him for awhile," Solaire said.

"Oh my... you don't think he got captured, do you?" Griggs asked in fear.

"Well, even if he did, we'll find him and save him. And you're joining us," I smiled at Griggs, him looking at me in confusion. "If you remember the code of chivalry, I saved you, now you owe us. And your debt shall be helping us to defeat Lord Gwyn. We'll keep you safe, you keep us safe. Deal?" I smirked at Griggs.

"You got a deal, friend," Griggs smiled at me as he shook my hand. "Now let's go off. We've got to go to Blight Town in order to ring the underground bell," Griggs explained.

"But first, I'm gonna slay me some cow-skulled Capra Demon. You guys take the rear, I'll handle the front," I smiled, our group proceeding forward only for us to get ambushed by more thieves and dogs, none of them lasting long against me when I brought out my Black Knight Sword and slashed it through all of them just with my mind, Griggs impressed by that.

"You can even grow and shrink inanimate objects too?! You're incredible!" Griggs gawked.

"Well, maybe I can try something else," I smiled as I then tried to focus on myself. Maybe, just maybe, I could make myself bigger. And when I thought that, I gawked at how myself and my clothes grew to the size of fifteen feet tall, the duo below me gawking at the size I now possessed and me snickering. "Okay, Capra Demon. Time for you to get squashed," I smirked as I simply stepped over the wall and simply slammed my foot down on the Capra Demon, me smirking as I felt the souls enter my body while I also smashed the two doggies at the same time, me then lowering my height back to normal and grabbing the key that the demon dropped, the duo on the other side gawking at what I had just done.

"You're not an ordinary sorceress. No, you're on the level of the Lords of the Flame with your powers! You're on par with that of Lord Gwyn, Gravelord Nito, even the goddess Gwynevere!" Solaire gawked at me.

"This kind of sorcery is too much for me... I think I may explode out of sheer giddiness! You're a master of the arcane arts, even more than Master Logan!" Griggs smiled as he bowed to me, but I simply picked him up and placed him on two feet again.

"Please no worshipping me, Griggs? Not comfortable with that kind of gesture. Besides, I'm just a passerby in this world from a different one. I don't even know how to get back to my own world, but I do know that this world is not my home. So I'd appreciate no worshiping of any kind because I am in no way, shape, or form a goddess of sorcery. It's just how my body responded to the drastic differences between my own world and this one," I explained.

"Oh... apologies," Griggs sighed.

"It's fine. Besides, now we need to get going to Blight Town. And since I know that we need to go through the sewers to get there, when we're done with the excursion to Blight Town, we're going to take a detour to get cleaned up," I smiled at the duo.

"I agree to that much," Solaire smiled.

"Okay, let's proceed to the sewers. I'll lead you through," Griggs explained, him leading the way while I took care of the monsters in our way, managing to slice through them with some regular magic Soul Arrows until Griggs took the key I obtained from the Capra Demon and opened the locked door to the sewers. "Let's proceed," Griggs smirked.


	5. Plight of the Pyromancer

**Chapter 5**

Upon our entry to the sewers, even in the upper levels, I immediately scrunched my nose as the smells got to me the moment we got in there.

"GAUGH! That's an awful stench!" I gagged at it before I had to improvise and put a couple of corks in my nostrils to prevent me smelling it.

"I can't smell anything... I guess it may be because you're not from this world or something, but us Undead soldiers are unable to smell anything rotten," Solaire said. Griggs nodded at that as we then proceeded into the sewers, us needing to take out some torch and knife-using undead before we heard some grunting from below us. Griggs looked in that direction and groaned angrily. "The Butchers. They're a bunch of cannibals that eat other Undead after forcing them into sex," Griggs growled, me frowning at that.

"Well, looks like I have another couple of dirt bags to demolish," I smirked as I brought out my Black Knight Sword and demolished the Butcher in front of us as well as the dogs in the way, me hearing another grumble from the lower parts of the bridge, me proceeding in that direction with the duo following me. And then we heard a voice. The voice of Laurentius.

"N-No! D-Don't come any closer! I beg of you!" I heard Laurentius exclaim in fear, me knowing I had to book it. I then rushed into the room and saw the Butcher was only ten feet away from Laurentius in the barrel, her knife finely sharpened and ready to do the deed.

"HEY! Fatass! Come over here and have some of my meat why don't ya! I'd make you so fat, you'd never want to eat again!" I smirked, Laurentius looking at me in confusion, but breathing a sigh of relief when the Butcher looked in my direction and started to laugh lowly, me noting the slight femininity in her voice when she did so. And after just a few inches were cleared between her and myself, I took her own blade, stole it from her with telekinesis, and stabbed it right in the top of her stomach! She gurgled a bit before falling to the ground after.

"Whew... you saved me, friends... I thank you," the man said as Griggs and Solaire freed him from the barrel he was trapped within. "I am Laurentius of the Great Swamp. I am forever grateful for your assistance. In return, I grant you with this, my fair maiden," Laurentius smiled as he gave me two things. One was a Large Ember and the other was a gauntlet that looked like a red glove, but upon me putting it on, I gasped as my hand erupted into flames, not burning me at all and me gasping at how I felt imbued with the powers of flame and lava!

"Whoa! I never saw such a powerful first combustion from a first-time user! You must have quite the intelligence!" Laurentius gawked.

"She's able to shrink and grow both herself and her weapons, fly in the air by defying gravity, and she can manipulate metal to break apart and even crush someone's body within their own armor all with her mind," Solaire smirked.

"Amazing. I'd be a fool not to journey with you. What is your goal in this adventure, miss?" Laurentius asked.

"My name's Grace Robinson, Laurentius... we should really give you a nickname, that name's a mouthful... and as for my goal, I want to defeat Lord Gwyn and save this world. It may be my only chance to ever return back to my world," I explained to him.

"Wait... you decide you wish to be the Chosen Undead?" Laurentius asked.

"I have no choice. I'm from a different universe than this one, which is why my mind is so superior to all of yours. My brain was changed the moment I moved to this world due to me being incredibly smart in my own world. And if I die even once, I'm dead forever. I'm not even an Undead. I'm of the living and have never become Undead," I explained to them.

"I see... that is worrisome. But if you need to go to Lord Gwyn, you'll need to go to ring the bell in the Witch's domain, right?" Laurentius asked.

"Yes, that's true. It's in Blight Town, right?" I smirked.

"Yes, the bottom of Blight Town is referred to as the Great Swamp. Simply walking in that water is enough to poison any who touch it. Luckily, I have tons of purple moss clumps. Just a bite into one will cure you of your poisoned status," Laurentius explained.

"Interesting. Now if we're done talking, I say that we proceed to Blight Town effective immediately," I smiled.

"That... would be problematic. The sewers leading to the entrance to the town are riddled with giant rats and basilisks. The rats can tear you in half with a single venomous bite and the basilisks can spray a deadly gas at you. Whatever you do, do not breathe in that horrid gas or your body will turn into stone and you'll be cursed," Griggs explained.

"Not only that, but the key that leads to Blight Town is in an area that is dangerous. It's being guarded by a giant monster called the Gaping Dragon, a gigantic dragon-basilisk hybrid that has a giant mouth full of teeth in its torso and is 50 feet long," Laurentius frowned with a shudder.

"How would the key get to be guarded by a monster like that?" Solaire asked for all of us.

"It is because... I put it there... I had to escape the Great Swamp because there are horrid witches there that guard the way to the bell. They're bastard children of the Witch of Izalith and are the masters of Pyromancy... but they have been driven insane from the effects of the witch," Laurentius said, me looking at him in confusion. For some reason, when he said that, I felt something inside the ring.

"Wait... are you telling the truth?" I asked in confusion, Laurentius looking at me in confusion before he looked at the ring I had on my hand. And it just so happened to be the hand with the Pyromancy in it.

"You... you have the Witch's ring!" Laurentius gawked when he saw it, Solaire and Griggs becoming confused while I looked at him with a frown. "Where did you find that?" he asked.

"Solaire found it by the entrance to the sewers in Undead Burgh. He gave it to me to solidify our partnership before we rung the first bell," I said honestly.

"Hm... if you are wondering, I was only telling half the truth... I guess that ring can help you see the lies of Pyromancers... well, it is true that Quelaag is full of evil and chaos, her sister, Quinnly, is not. In fact, she can't move an inch due to her body being incredibly sickly. She's completely blind, her lower half is decrepit and dying, and, just like her sister, she has been fused with a Chaos Demon to form her lower half into that of a monstrous insect. But while Quelaag has full control of her insect portion and is a master of Pyromancy, Quinnly... she's been given the lowly duty of making more Chaos Bugs by hatching them from eggs. And she's so blind, Quinnly often mistakes her subjects as her sister Quelaag... I feel incredibly bad for her, but there's nothing I can really do to ease her pain... the only thing that will happen is that she becomes completely diseased from the parasitic infection and she dies in her sleep peacefully..." Laurentius said, me noting that his voice broke near the end of his monologue, me approaching him and putting my arm on his shoulder with a small smile.

"Well, what if she were to get a shitload of humanities and some magic put in her body? You think that may heal her up slightly?" I asked him happily.

"And how would you be able to separate her from the eggs that surround and are attached to her body with strong webbing?" Laurentius asked.

"Just watch what I can do and you'll be impressed," I smiled as I then noticed that a basilisk suddenly appeared from nearby, me glaring at it and forcing it to shrink down to the size of an ant, the basilisk incredibly scared and me simply throwing a ball of fire at it. The basilisk burned to ash upon contact.

"Oh my god... you can shrink things down to that small a size?!" Laurentius gawked.

"I don't mean to be a boastful bitch, but I can also make things grow larger as well. I think that, in the case of Quinnly, I'm going to make her grow larger so she breaks free from the webbing and the eggs after I give her a boost to strength," I smiled.

"But how are you going to cure her of her blindness?" Solaire asked. I frowned and tried to search through my purse, hoping I had a spare on me. And what do you know, I did. A spare pair of prescription glasses. "If these don't improve her sight, then she's completely blind. But if she's like me and is extremely near-sighted, then these will alleviate her senses so she can see people," I smiled.

"Well, she is able to see from at least a foot away from someone, but anyone further than that is impossible for her to identify as anyone but Quelaag," Laurentius said.

"I see... well, how about you come with us, Laurialala... urgh... how about we just call you Lowry?" I asked as I still had issues trying to pronounce his name at times.

"Lowry? Is that a nickname?" Griggs asked.

"Hey, easier than saying his full name. What do you say, Lowry? Want to help us defeat Quelaag, ring the second bell, and help out your poor friend Quinnly?" I smiled at him. Laurentius thought for a couple seconds before he nodded simply.

"But when you go to defeat Quelaag, I want to stay away from the fight behind the fog wall. If she saw me, she'd kill me on the spot," Laurentius frowned.

"I understand. We'll be careful and we'll be sure to have another of us stay behind to defend you. What do you say, Solaire? You feel like protecting our aspiring Pyro?" I smiled.

"I can do that much. But enough gallivanting about, we must be off to slay the Gaping Dragon and be on our way to Blight Town!" Solaire said with vigor in his voice, me smirking at that as we then proceeded to slay another dragon. And boy was this one gonna be fun!


	6. Blighted Swamp and Deals of Chaos

**Chapter 6**

After making it past the perils of the sewers, we came across the arena for the Gaping Dragon that Laurentius mentioned. But I looked around and was confused why the dragon wasn't making an appearance yet.

"Question... where the dragon?" I asked Laurentius.

"He's probably resting in that hole at the back there. It's actually connected to the Great Tree of the Great Swamp, which gives it life," Laurentius said.

"Okay then. What would you guys say to taking the fight to him? But be careful when we face him. I'm no expert, but if the dragons in this world are anything like the ones back in my world, they'll be immune to magical attacks," I said with seriousness.

"You're correct on that much. Dragons are naturally impervious to magic. But since this Gaping Dragon is only half-dragon, we'll have no issues facing him with magic powers. Half-dragons don't get the same perks, you see," Griggs smirked.

"Well, that's handy! Now let's go greet the big boy," I smiled as we then proceeded down the stairs and then through the fog gate. And once we did, we heard some pounding sounds from the hole in front of us, a small head emerging from it followed by a whole mess of razor-sharp teeth and a giant, long body! It was the Gaping Dragon without a doubt, in all his grotesque, horrifying glory!

"That's a big mouth... hmm..." I frowned as I then had my hand crackle with Pyro energy and I happily used a giant fireball that I sent right for the mouth torso of the giant dragon. And when it was inside of it, I then snapped my fingers and, just like with Colonel Mustang in Fullmetal Alchemist, the flame burst to life! But it didn't just do that, oh no! It also made the dragon's entire top half burn completely off, made at least twenty teeth explode off all around the arena, and I saw the key fall out of its torso, which was easy for me to grab as the dragon disintegrated soon after!

"Hah! The bigger they are, the harder their big fat ass falls!" I smirked happily as I then looked at my allies and they smiled back at me.

"It looks like I'm going to have to get used to being among a woman of such sheer skill and strength... never met one as powerful as you before... in fact, you're the strongest woman I've ever met period," Laurentius smirked.

"Thanks, I appreciate the praise so long as it's not worship," I smirked as I went over, picked up the key, and proceeded back to the group.

"Okay, the easy part is done. Now comes the hard part," Laurentius said, me immediately stopping in place. I knew exactly what he meant. I had been dreading it since the moment that I had decided to do the entire run of this world from start to finish. "In order to get to the Bell of Awakening guarded by Quelaag, we'll need to climb down Blight Town's tricky corridors until we reach the bottom. And Blight Town is roughly a mile and a half tall at the highest house you come across. So needless to say, it's gonna be hard," Laurentius finished, me sighing and frowning at that.

"Maybe I can do something to make it easier on all of us... Ah! I have the most brilliant idea ever!" I smirked widely. And I did. It was so simple, that I could skip all of Blight Town, go straight to the bonfire, and immediately head off to Quelaag!

"What's your brilliant idea?" Griggs asked.

"All I have to do is shrink you guys down to the size of a doll, have you ride in my purse, and I can float us down to the bottom without so much as a scratch!" I smirked widely, the group a bit surprised at that before smiles started to form on all of them.

"So you're going to keep us safe, right? You're going to take the sword out of your purse when you do that, right?" Solaire asked, me smirking at him.

"Uh, no duh," I smiled as I picked the Black Knight sword from the bag and I simply put it in my pockets on my pants under my armor (so you all are aware, I was wearing pajama pants. Men's pajama pants. With pockets. Pockets are my best friend, deal with it!). And once I did that, I looked at the three with a smile.

"You trust me, right?" I smiled at them.

"Of course," Griggs said, the other two nodding at that. I then used my powers and shrunk all three of them down to roughly 8 inches tall, them a bit surprised by how they were able to see my giant feet and crocks before I picked them up gently and put them in my purse.

"So... this is going to get weird, isn't it?" Laurentius asked with a slight half-chuckle.

"This is official the most weird thing I've ever agreed to, I can attest to that," Solaire said honestly. I giggled at them and proceeded to hover myself up to the door that led to Blight Town and opened it up, allowing me to go through and proceed down the entire place by lowering myself down to the ground from the very start. But I knew that I had to move forward more, so when I reached a certain point (that being an area with the giant tree's canopy of brambles), I proceeded to move forward and down until I saw it. The Great Swamp. I looked around and saw that the creatures up top were starting to chase me by the quickest means possible. Jumping off the edges and trying to swipe a sword into my body, but them falling to their watery graves without so much as a boo boo on my entire body.

Once I finally got to the area with a bonfire, I landed down on solid ground and proceeded to take care of the Chaos Bugs that followed after, me then picking the trio out of my purse and returning them to normal size, them a bit surprised at the drastic change in scenery.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd get us down here fast. Levitation sure is a neat power," Laurentius gawked.

"I know, and I love it. Now let's go ahead and camp at this bonfire to restore our Estus and then we can move out to face Quelaag," I smiled, our quartet sitting down at the fire and refilling the flasks from the embers of the flame for about a few minutes before our minds and bodies were relieved from the stress. "Alright, time to head out again," I said, me leading our group forward and towards the area that held Quelaag, but I knew we had to be careful of the giant shit golems (as I called them. Hehe), so I threw a boatload of snapping fireball bombs at each of them, which eroded them into nothing but dung piles the moment they touched the flames.

"I must know, do you know of a being called Quelaana?" Laurentius asked me.

"Bud, I've only been in this world for roughly a day at most. I barely know anyone here aside from you guys," I said truthfully.

"Well, what do you mean by 'other world'? I don't think you've explained it," Laurentius frowned.

"Fine, Lowry. Since you and Griggs are the newbies of the group, I'll tell you where I come from. An alternate dimension that's roughly 6 or 7 hundred more years advanced than this world, has no monsters in it at all, and most countries are safe aside from the occasional lunatics. And my shoes? We call them crocks and they're great for doing stuff around the house in," I smiled.

"You actually have a house? How many more people have houses in your world?" Solaire asked.

"In total? Well, there are so many that they're impossible to count in your head, but given the human population is roughly over 6 billion, I'd say that there are just as many houses as there are people," I smirked, the group gobsmacked at that as their jaws opened up in disbelief.

"Oh my god... a world so safe that there are over 6 BILLION people in it?! We really need to help you out now! We need to see this world for ourselves!" Griggs gawked with glee.

"Yeah... about that... I may be able to go back to my world... but I have no idea about if other people could do it without outside assistance. My world may be advanced, but it was a sheer accident that I warped here from one of my devices. And this device is meant as an entertainment system, so people could spend their free time playing games that they could see in make-believe realities. For example, ever heard of a portly plumber collecting stars with faces to rescue a princess kidnapped by a giant fire-breathing turtle?" I asked them, the group looking at me in confusion.

"Nope. Can't say I've ever heard someone say a sentence like THAT before," Laurentius gawked.

"Now you see why I love my world? It has things in it that entertain you that are so bizarre to outsiders that they want to know more. But even I don't know if I'd be able to make it back home... and even if I could, my mind could still remain the same as it was in here. Imagine being a super-powerful person in a world that has no magic, no pyromacies, no healing spells, and no healing liquids or items. People would go nuts if they saw someone levitating, throwing projectiles out of thin air, and making the impossible happen. So I don't even know what'd be the worst situation. Being stuck in this world forever? Or going home to my world with these otherworldly powers?" I asked with a bit of tears in my eyes.

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't know it was personal..." Griggs apologized.

"Well, if it happened to you, you'd think it was personal too, you know?" I sighed as we then found the clutch of nonstop eggs and webbing that Laurentius looked worried just standing next to. We then reached the fog gate and I looked at Laurentius and Solaire. "You two stay here and fend us from anyone hoping to come after us. We're gonna handle Quelaag," I smiled through the pain I felt right now.

"Of course," Solaire said as he had his sword in hand while Laurentius had fire dance on his and he nodded. I then proceeded through the fog and waited for the giant bug woman to show herself. And slowly but surely, her spider legs and abdomen slowly appeared as well as the human part perched atop it, a smile on her face as she saw us... but then the impossible happened. I actually heard her in my head!

"What do we have here? Intruders coming to claim my eggs? Or fools thinking they can slay me?" Quelaag asked, her voice sounding quite feminine and... honestly cute. Griggs was about to use a spell, but I lowered his arm.

"Did... Did you just talk to me?" I asked, Quelaag looking at me in confusion before I looked at my ring. The Old Witch's Ring.

"Ah... you have the Witch's Ring, do you? So that means you can understand me, but your friend cannot. Tell me, what purpose have you to intrude upon my nest," Quelaag asked, me sighing as I told her the whole truth.

"Look, we came here for two reasons, neither of which involve hurting anything. We need to ring the Bell of Awakening down here and we want to help your sister... I believe her name is Quinnly, right?" I asked, Quelaag gasping as I saw her hand go to her mouth in surprise.

"M-My sister?... You wish to help my sister?" Quelaag asked.

"We don't intend to hurt her in any way and we actually want to try to heal her and free her from those eggs. I have a crap ton of magic and humanities on me, so if I can put some of it in her body and give her these glasses, I think we may be able to free her and revive her from her sickness," I said, Quelaag looking at me in confusion as she dotted her clawed nails to her forehead in thought.

"In return, we will leave you and your clutches of eggs alone. And in the end, if you allow, we'd like it if we could destroy the Bed of Chaos that caused all this madness in the first place. That is how you got turned into this form, yes?" I asked, Quelaag gasping and looking at me in shock.

"Y-You know that?... You're smart... too smart. Tell me, how did you know about that?" Quelaag asked... but then I sighed and smacked my face. I just revealed my cards too early. I knew all about this world and now I had to explain it to a boss of all things.

"Dammit... fine, I'll tell you... and I'll also tell my companions when we're done with our business here. See, I know pretty much everything about this world and everything that turned it into what it is. I know all this because it was something called a 'video game' in my own world, which warped me here through some random incident. And I think that's why I got magic powers up the wazoo, since I knew all about the dangers this game would offer me, including the giant wyverns, the Gargoyles at the first bell tower, the Gaping Dragon, the overpowered, curse-creating basilisks, and I even know about something that awaits us in Anor Londo, home of the gods," I said, Quelaag looking at me with uncertainty.

"Everything you just said... it's all true... I can sense your truth behind your words with that ring on your finger..." Quelaag gawked, me looking at her and nodding.

"Wait, so you knew about me before you even met me?" Griggs asked in shock.

"I knew about all three of you, Griggs, as well as the points that you would turn Hollow," I said, Griggs gulping at that. "Yes. Turn hollow. You would've gone Hollow after trying to locate your master, Big Hat Logan, in Sen's Fortress before being Hollowed by the guards. Solaire would become hollowed when he got a sunlight maggot stuck to his skull, which would make him think he found his own sun. And as for Laurentius? He'd go hollow if he thought I had known about Quelaana or talked to her beforehand," I explained.

"So you have met Quelaana?" Griggs asked.

"In fantasy world, yes. Remember when I talked about entertainment systems? The portly plumber and all that?" I asked, Griggs thinking for a bit before the gears clicked in his head.

"So... this world is fictional in your own?... Like, it's only real in this reality, but you know about it because it gave you entertainment?" Griggs asked.

"Yes. And that is precisely the reason that I want out of this damn hellhole. Everyone is dead or goes dead, all the monsters could kill you in just one hit, and, if I hadn't gotten my magical powers, I'd be dead meat in only ten seconds. Because this 'game' is the absolute hardest I have back home. It took me a whole year to complete it 100 percent of the way. Mostly because the bonfires? Yeah, revisiting them means all the minor enemies get revived too, meaning you have to deal with them the whole time you go to the bosses and if you aren't careful, they can kill you in one hit," I frowned.

"Um... ahem..." Quelaag coughed, getting my mind out of the gutter afterwards, me gasping as I then realized I had been talking for an eternity. "I know you have others with you, including Laurentius. I can smell his essence from behind the wall... since you wish to do me no harm, I will allow you to visit my sister and the bell. But if you do anything to hurt my servants or my sister, you're going to be burned with a fire blast so vicious it will incinerate all of you in one go," Quelaag warned, me nodding at her deal.

"Your deal is done, Quelaag. We'll keep to our word and we'll help your sister... or at least try to. No guarantees it could be a permanent fix," I said.

"I know this already. Believe me, I've tried everything trying to help her, but she's so sickly that all she can do is create eggs and talk, and that's it," Quelaag sighed as she let down the fog walls and Laurentius and Solaire went to my side and they looked to have an understanding of what happened.

"We heard all of it, Grace. No need to say it a second time," Solaire said to me.

"Yeah... I'm just... I really want to go home, I really do, but only after I save this world," I frowned, me then moving forward and through the fog into the room with the bell, me hitting the switch and Solaire asking me a question.

"So when you asked me to join you on your adventures... it was to protect me from my own inevitable fate?" Solaire asked.

"Yes, it was. After all, in the game, you were the best companion in the entire game. And the second best is someone that we'll meet in Sen's Fortress, a knight dressed in onion-looking attire named Siegmeyer of Catarina," I smiled.

"I've heard of that guy before. He's a fierce knight, though his moves are quite clunky given his armor choice... his daughter, Siegminde, also uses that armor, but she's been missing for a good few months now," Griggs said.

"That's cause, as we speak, she's trapped within a Crystal Golem outside of the Duke's Archives. That's where Seath the Scaleless resides, in case you were curious," I said, the group a bit impressed by me saying this as the bell then began to ring and after a few minutes, it stopped.

"Okay, now that the bells are rung, we should visit Quinnly," I smiled, leading our group down the hole in the ground and us proceeding to the entryway to her room, which had been kindly removed by Quelaag while we were ringing the bell. And even Eingyi was out of the way, but the group was stunned to see what the servants looked like as well as the state that Quinnly was in.

"Oh my gods... what horrid thing happened to these people?" Solaire asked as I looked at Quinnly and she opened her eyes wearily to see us.

"Hmm?... Quelaag?... Is that you... my dear sister?" Quinnly asked with her voice sounding quite sick.

"No, I'm not Quelaag, Quinnly. I'm here to help you out," I said to her.

"Help... me out? You mean... free me?... but where would I go?" Quinnly asked. I simply started to pour her with the humanities I had gathered, me imbuing them with some of my arcane magic as I actually had to feed them to her through her mouth. And after roughly 30 humanities were given (which depleted me to only having 10 left) Quinnly gasped and I saw her legs start to move much more freely and I actually saw that her eyes lost their paleness and turned bright red. "W-What the?! I... I can see... I can see!" Quinnly gasped as she started to legitimately cry tears of joy as she looked at me happily, though she still was tethered by the webbing and eggs.

"Now time to free you from this webbing. There's an entire world waiting for you," I smiled at her as I used my magic to make her body grow slightly, her gasping as she felt her abdomen and legs get freed slowly but surely until her head bumped into the ceiling. It was at this point that she was able to power through the rest of the webbing and she was now standing on all of her 8 feet!

"I... I'm freed! I'm finally freed!" Quinnly cried as she reached down and picked me up, hugging me against her bare chest with tears in her eyes, me simply shrinking her back to normal size so she couldn't crush me. "Thank you, my savior! I am forever in your debt!" Quinnly cried to me, which made me smile at how I had made the most miserable character in the whole game extremely happy.

"You're welcome, Quinnly. Now why don't you come with us? Your sister's going to be so happy to see you," I smiled, Quinnly blubbering at that as I took her by the hand and she and my three friends proceeded out of the place and up to where Quelaag was. And when the duo met eye-to-eye for the very first time after who-knows-how-long? They rushed to each other and they hugged each other as best they could, tears coming from Quinnly's eyes while bits of fire came from Quelaag's.

"You did it... you actually fucking did it... tell me, friend, what is your name?" Quelaag asked me happily.

"My name's Grace Robinson. And so you know, Quelaag, living here in this dump? It's going to be dangerous for both of you. After all, the other Daughters of Chaos and the Bed of Chaos are still in charge down in Izalith, so if they wanted, they could send their minions here to hurt you both. So I have a bit of a proposition," I smiled, the duo looking at me in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Quinnly asked.

"Well, if you'll agree to it, I'd be willing to give you some protection. Protection in numbers. AKA, one of you comes with me on my journey to defeat Lord Gwyn... don't worry about getting hurt with me around. I've got sorcery up the wazoo. Just watch," I smirked as I then took Quinnly's body and shrunk her down to doll size, her a bit surprised at that before I turned her back to normal, Quelaag giving me a look but me holding my hands up. "Didn't hurt her, did I? Just shrunk her for two seconds, then back to normal. By the way, I helped her out of that webbing by having her grow large enough to touch the ceiling. So don't be too mad, but she may get a tiny boo boo on her noggin, but it was the only way to get her out of that thick of webbing," I said, Quelaag smiling and shaking her head at that.

"You're forgiven, since you did rescue my sister from a fate worse than death... so, Quinnly. Which of us will go with the Chosen?" Quelaag asked.

"I say that we let Grace decide. She seems to be the smarter one," Quinnly smirked.

"Well, how about Quinnly? We promise to keep you safe from any of the dangers we'll encounter. Deal?" I smirked as I held my hand out.

"You have a deal as true as the lava is bright," Quinnly smiled as she let her hand down and she shook my hand. I felt a tiny bit of pain from her long nails sticking into my skin in some areas, but barely enough to hurt me that badly. Just tiny little pricks and that was it.

"Good luck, sister... stay safe and keep the eggs warm, okay?" Quinnly smiled.

"Forget the eggs, Quinn, hon. It was a failed project on all levels. It just made you more sick by the days. We'll just get by without the eggs, okay?" Quelaag said with a smile.

"Understood... fare thee well, until our safe return," Quinnly smiled as we then scuttled out of Quelaag's place and proceeded to make our way out of Blight Town... the fun way.


	7. Firekeeper and Kingseeker

**Chapter 7**

Upon our group leaving the area of Blight Town, we proceeded out the top room and then found a new place for us to go. It was New Londo Ruins and I happily opened the door by bending the metal to allow us access.

"So this is what the sun looks like?... I have forgotten the beauty of the sunlight... it's been so long, roughly 200 years..." Quinnly smiled at the sight of the sun as we proceeded into New Londo Ruins, which is where we came across some more Undead as well as something that I knew would be great for us. The giant lake. I didn't care if there were ghosts in the waters, I just knew I needed to clean my body.

"Guys, you want to take a quick dip? I need to wash myself off a bit," I said with a smile... but before I could go to it, Solaire grabbed onto my shoulder.

"You may want to rethink that plan, Grace. That water may look safe, but it's a seal for the unfathomable Abyss of the Darkwraiths. If you try to swim in that stuff, not only will your life be drained away, but the Darkwraiths underneath will try to pull you under and drown you," Solaire said, me immediately shuddering at that before walking back to them.

"Well, that means only one other place could be used for me to wash the stench of the sewers off my body... we're going to take a slight detour, people. We're heading off to the Darkroot Garden," I said to my group, Quinnly smiling at that along with Griggs and Laurentius.

"So could you possibly tell me where Master Logan is?" Griggs asked me.

"He's currently in Sen's Fortress. But so long as we don't proceed off to Anor Londo, he'll be safe from harm. And besides, you all need a well-needed bathing too. And for this one, we're gonna earn our bath. The watery area I have in mind is filled with Crystal Golems and a giant Hydra," I smiled, the group smirking at me.

"So you're going to try and take on the king of the water dragons, eh? I wonder how you'll do it..." Laurentius smiled.

"With my Black Knight Sword, duh," I smiled as we then proceeded up the elevator of New Londo up to Firelink Shrine and, upon us getting to the top, we proceeded up the stairs... and when we did, we came across a sight that made me gasp audibly. It was a knight in golden armor, pulling his blade out of the Firekeeper! I immediately rushed him and slashed my Enchanted curved sword directly into his legs, the monster screaming in absolute agony as his legs fell off of him and he then disintegrated into nothingness, him dropping the Ring of Favor and Protection as well as the soul of the Firekeeper he'd just killed.

"That knight just killed the Firekeeper... without her, the bonfire is useless in Firelink Shrine," Solaire gawked, me looking at the Firekeeper's soul and me simply trying to revive her with my magic by focusing on her soul... I tried to mold it back into the shape of the woman that was kept in the cell, but instead of keeping her in the cage, I revived her outside of it and she looked shocked at how she was outside of the bars and then she started to speak.

"W-Wha?! W-What happened?... My tongue... it's been revived..." the Firekeeper gasped as she then looked at her cage and then proceeded to try and go inside of it.

"What's up with you?" I asked her.

"I beg of you, let me back in that cage! I am impure! I can't let the world bear my presence!" the woman said, me grabbing onto her and pulling her into a hug, the girl a bit surprised at that and trying to struggle out of it before I started to speak.

"What do you mean by 'impure'? You're safe. We won't judge you for what you have to say," I said, her sniffling at that as she looked at my group and sighed, especially when she saw Quinnly.

"Okay... I'm impure... because my tongue speaks profanities like everyday speak... I beg of you, please, leave me be... bitch," she said, her gasping at that and sobbing at that, me looking at her and lifting her head to meet mine.

"Listen, lady, just because you swear now and again, it doesn't mean you're impure. I mean, look at me. I swear all day and all night, yet I'm still the best damn warrior in this entire place. I rung both bells of Awakening, slayed numerous giant foes, scared off two Gargoyles after beating them in a roaring match, and I was able to heal up Quinnly here so she would be freed from her personal hell. So why would you want to lock yourself up just because you cuss at times?" I asked, the girl sighing at that as she listened to me before nodding.

"I understand your words... you say that my tongue speaking swears is not detrimental to my duties as the Firekeeper?" she asked honestly.

"I've sworn before as well, and I'm the Firekeeper of the Great Swamp. You needn't worry about anything happening to your status just because of you speaking in swears at times," Quinnly smiled.

The Firekeeper then breathed in and sighed deeply, her then nodding at that. "Okay..." she said with but a whimper, me then catching something on the wind. The stench of... lizard. Lizard and soot. "Wait... what's that smell?" the Firekeeper asked before gasping. "I... I can't believe it... Kingseeker Frampt! He's here!" she exclaimed as she rushed off to see him, us following after her before we finally saw Frampt in person... and all of my allies all gawked at what they saw, them readying their weapons before I looked at them sternly. "He's a friendly, folks," I frowned, them all holstering their weapons as the Firekeeper then looked at Frampt while I approached.

"I see that you are doing well, Anastacia of Astora... has the fire been kept well?" Frampt asked the Firekeeper, me looking at her with a smile.

"Well... it is still burning, I can say that... but I learned something else... my tongue may be impure, but it must not affect my abilities to watch over Firelink Shrine," Anastascia said, me smiling at her.

"I'm glad to hear that your mind is finally at ease with your tongue, young lass... and what have we here?" Frampt smiled as he then looked at me and I just felt a hundred percent uncomfortable with him looking at me.

"Um... hi... my name is-" I was about to say before Frampt then spoke.

"Grace Robinson of the Realm of All-Seeing-Eyes, correct?" Frampt asked, me absolutely confused by what he said... but then I thought... 'all-seeing-eyes'. That meant me being able to see the game and everything in it...

"I think that's the name of my world, I guess," I said with confusion.

"Ah, of course, that's just the name that I have given that world in my pastime. I've been waiting for the true hero for the longest time to defeat Lord Gwyn and rekindle the flames of this world, but I never expected it to be one from the Realm of All-Seeing-Eyes... yet I don't think you should be called the Chosen Undead, given you don't have the Darksign or the ability to revive after death," Frampt said, me wondering about that before I had to ask.

"Mister?... I have a question. How would I be able to return back to my world?" I asked him, Frampt then looking at me and smiling.

"There is one method, but only if you don't die in the process," Frampt said, me raising my eyebrow at that. "You would need to succeed in defeating Lord Gwyn and kindle his flames. Not only will it make this world much more peaceful, but it will allow you to return back home. But if you were to die before then, you'd just return all on your own with this world left in despair," Frampt said, me gawking at that. This whole time, if I only died once, I could be back home!... But I still remembered what I had to do. I shook my head as I remembered the kiss. I promised that knight that I'd save this world. And if I only had one life, I'd just cheat shamelessly to get the end result faster.

"You know what? I think I'll take my chances. Until I die in this world, I'm going to do everything in my power to save this oppressed land from Lord Gwyn, no matter what hurdles may come in my path!" I said with grit as I then lifted my arms... but immediately regretted that as I then sniffed inward. My body and especially my pits stunk to high heaven! "Urgh... at least after I have a well-needed bathing first... those damn sewers reeked," I gagged at my own smell.

"That much we can all agree on. I am sure you don't need to be told in which direction to head to, correct?" Frampt asked.

"Go to Sen's Fortress, beat a giant-ass golem, fly to Anor Londo, get the Lordvessel, kill all 4 Lords of Cinder to unlock way to Lord Gwyn. Defeat Lord Gwyn, happy endings for everyone," I smiled.

"Heh, that was quite the entertaining rundown," Solaire smirked while Quinnly giggled.

"Okay, now I say we go off to the Darkroot Garden first, however. I think all five of us need to get a proper bathing. But when we go there, don't do anything to anger the Hydra and let me handle him. It has deadly pressurized water balls that it spits with deadly accuracy and it can only be killed by slicing off all the heads. And since it sits in the middle of the lake, only aerial attacks will be his greatest weakness," I smiled.

"Alright. Let's proceed," Laurentius smiled as I then looked at Anastascia.

"You gonna be okay, Annie?" I smiled at her, my smile growing wider when she looked at me with the kindest smile on her face.

"I'm more than okay... I am finally at peace with my tongue... you go ahead and take that bath. After trudging through the sewers and the Great Swamp, you deserve it," she smiled back at me.

"Damn straight," I smiled as I then led our group to the elevator that led to Undead Parish, which we used to get to the area of the first bell. And after that, it would be my first for real challenge. Defeating a Titanite Demon.


	8. A Moment of Weakness

**Chapter 8**

Upon entering the Undead Parish, we then made our way towards the other tower and proceeded down the stairs, us coming across the first blacksmith in the game. "Hmm? Ah, you must be newbies, ain't ya?" the blacksmith asked when he saw us.

"That we are," I smiled at him.

"An' I even see ya got a Chaos goddess on yer side. So, ya need anythin' forged? That's my business, ya see. I'm Andre of Astora," the blacksmith smiled, me looking at my allies and them proceeding forward.

"May you please upgrade my blade and shield?" Solaire asked politely.

"That I can do," Andre smiled as he got the sword and shield in exchange for some souls that Solaire supplied. After a few seconds of adding some titanite to both items, he got the stuff back stronger than ever.

"Thank you, good sir," Solaire smiled as we then moved forward, me then seeing the Titanite demon from afar, but in the middle of an arena. And when it heard my footsteps, it then started to charge up an electric bolt, which I dodged out of the way of while I took out my Black Knight Sword, sending it right at the demon and managing to stick it right inside of its faceless head, the monster being a bit surprised by it, but then pulling the sword out of his face.

"Damn, knew it wouldn't be that easy," I frowned as I then tried to shrink the Titanite Demon... but color me surprised when he didn't shrink too much at all. Only enough to make him the same size as a 9 year old kid. "A bit bigger than I would've liked, but enough to make him weaker for sure," I smiled, noting that he was now barely able to hold his giant halberd at all. I then rushed forward and began to slice and dice the smaller demon with my Enchanted blade until, finally, it fell to the ground and exploded into a bunch of Demon Titanite, at least 3 pieces worth.

"Well, that looked pretty cool," Quinnly smiled at me.

"I know it was," I smirked.

"Now that we're in Darkroot Garden, we should proceed with caution. Even the foliage could surprise us if we're not careful," Laurentius warned.

"I know this already, remember?" I smirked back as I then sent forth a blast of Pyromancy at a tree monster, it making the monster fall to the ground in a pile of ash. "Now we can proceed to get our baths," I smirked as I led our group to the right alcove, then down all the hills, and eventually to the area with the giant lake, me then using fire spells on all the golems in the area, eliminating them one by one while also getting the attention of the Hydra. And when I did so, I activated levitation and zoomed into the air, the Hydra looking up at me from its position in the lake. It then tried to send water blasts at me from below, me dodging them all and sinking my blade into each of its necks one by one, all of them being cut off and the monster thrashing around for about ten seconds before finally disintegrating into a mess of souls!

"Oh yeah, I'm good," I smirked as I then lowered myself into the water and looked at the other members of our group.

"Okay, guys, come on over and let's get ourselves washed off. But on no account will we make any comments about each others' bodies, okay? Let's keep it clean," I smiled at them.

"I agree on that," Griggs said as we then started to take off our armor and clothes until we were all either naked or bare naked. Me? I was bare naked, but Griggs and Solaire kept their underwear on as I went deeper in the lake first, me immediately feeling the stench of the sewers leave my body as I started to wash my arms, my pits, and even my face. It felt so peaceful. Almost as if this was the most safe area I could be at right now.

* * *

_"What is the matter, Mistress Alvina?" asked a certain archer from the upper levels of the forest._

_ "I smell a group invading us from the water basin... and they're polluting it with their impure bodies. You must go there and take care of them, young Pharis," said the voice of the guardian of the forest, Alvina._

_"Of course, Mistress Alvina," Pharis said with dutifulness, him about to proceed before he was stopped again._

_"Be warned, though. The one female of the group is proving to be the most dangerous opponent. I can hear it on the winds... she's slain multiple foes with her sorceries, which rival those of the gods," Alvina warned, Pharis smiling at that._

_"Then I'll take them out from afar, starting with the female," Pharis said as he proceeded out to the waterfall to seek out a good vantage point to shoot the girl from afar._

* * *

"Hehe! Stop it!" I giggled as I got splashed on by Quinnly, who decided to join our bathing time just for fun.

"Make me," Quinnly giggled as I splashed her back. It was great that we were able to have fun in a world as dangerous as Dark Souls. And I knew that, since the Hydra and the golems were eliminated from the lake, we were completely safe.

... Or so I thought.

After I was just about to finish wringing out my hair before moving onto my legs for bathing, I heard something in the distance. The release of a bow. And just one second later? I gasped as I felt something enter into my shoulder, me then wincing as I looked at it and gasped. It was an arrow. I whimpered for a couple of seconds before I then let it all out.

"AAAAAAAUGGGHHHAAAAAHHH! ! !" I wailed out in absolute pain, me hearing Sif howl from nearby as I then started to cry, looking to the waterfall and seeing the one who drew the bow. He was about to make another shot, and at Quinnly no less! The moment he let go of the bow, I then did something to his arrow. I caught it just a tenth of a second after it fired, and I sent it back up to the shooter right in his shoulder, him gasping as he felt the same pain as I then used telekinesis to bring him down to my level and completely helpless from my powers keeping him stiff as a plate.

I glared him directly in the face and I recognized him as Pharis, the archer of the Forest Hunter covenant.

"You BETTER have a good explanation for doing THIS to ME during my well-deserved bath! And if I don't like it, I'm taking this arrow in my arm and sticking it right down your throat! YOU HEAR ME?!" I yelled angrily at Pharis, him gulping and shuddering at my strength before he then started to speak.

"I-I was just following orders! Mistress Alvina said you were tainting the lake with impurities, so she sent me to be rid of you!" Pharis said, me growling at him angrily and seeing that he was scared shitless.

"I am far from impure, you bastard! In fact, I've never died once, so I'm of the living. I'm not Undead nor will I ever be Undead. So how in the flying fucksickle could I be impure or tainting this lake?!" I growled angrily at him.

"H-How should I know?! You'd have to ask Mistress Alvina! Please don't kill me!" Pharis said with fear in his voice as I saw he was beginning to cry.

"You mean that old shut-in of a cat? If it's impurities she's concerned about, it may be because we just came from the stench of Blight Town and the sewers leading there. But even then, that does not give you the right to shoot at someone when they can't even defend themselves, let alone a woman! That's just callous and the complete opposite of chivalry, wouldn't you say?" Laurentius asked.

"It wasn't just me he was aiming at. He was going to do the same thing to Quinnly if I hadn't found him in time," I growled angrily, Quinnly gasping at that and looking at Pharis with a frown.

"You... You were going to try to kill me?... Have I not suffered enough?" Quinnly sighed as she went to the shore, sat down, and started to cry into her hands.

"What does she mean? She's a monster, isn't she? A daughter of Chaos?" Pharis asked.

"Like Laurentius said, you have no care about what comes out of that mouth, do you, punk?! Quinnly has been trapped inside a web of eggs and was so weak she couldn't see one foot in front of her and she couldn't move anything but her head. I rescued her from her plight and she's helping me take out the threat of Lord Gwyn. So why in the fuck would you want to kill her when, like she said, she's already suffered enough?!" I growled at him, Pharis then starting to cry some more.

"I'm sorry, okay?! I'm sorry!" Pharis wailed in defeat, me simply letting his body down, but taking his bow from him in the meantime, holstering it on my back for safekeeping.

"You can keep your life, but we'll be back. We need something from Great Wolf Sif in the future, and I'd prefer none of Alvina's followers trying to kill us when we try to find the overgrown puppy," I frowned at Pharis angrily.

"But how would I be able to face my Mistress after my failure?" Pharis asked with despair.

"That's up to you, ass hat. Now I suggest you stay put and don't even attempt to follow us. We're going to Anor Londo now and we're going to keep saving people we come across. Unless you want to be a hero and actually save someone worth protecting, don't kill people or try to kill them like you just did. Honor the code of chivalry, that's all I ask of you. Fail, however, and I will find you. And I will kill you for doing this to us. Now... LEAVE!" I yelled at him as I picked him up and threw his body over to the waterfall and he simply sat under the water while crying, me looking at my allies with a frown.

"Let's just go. We can dry ourselves off in the grass by the place near where the Titanite Demon was," Solaire said, us moving out and far away from Pharis and the basin, our bath being good enough. But I did remember to drink an Estus Flask before we got there, just in case Pharis had a spare bow on him.

"I can't believe that bastard... shooting you when you were at your most vulnerable... disgusting," Solaire frowned angrily.

"It happens in my world too, but not nearly as much as this place. My world may have a lot of good things in it, but people can still be creeps if they want to... I've seen numerous true stories in my world where a man attacks, rapes, and then kills a woman and then gets arrested for it," I said with a frown.

"Rape?... Forgive me for asking, but what's rape?" Griggs asked.

"Yeah, what is rape?" Quinnly asked. I smiled and explained as we got to the grassy knoll by the temple with the Titanite Demon I'd slain earlier. And I then proceeded to dry myself off in the grass by rolling around in it.

"Rape is basically when a person attacks another... through sexual means. As in, forcing them into sex against their will," I said, Solaire gasping at that.

"Forcing someone to have sex against their will? How could anyone be that callous?" Solaire asked in shock.

"Messed up people, Solaire. But people don't settle differences with magic and swords back in my world. We usually settle fights with an item known as a gun. One shot of one can send a bullet full of lead and metal into your body faster than your eyes can see. And it can strike with enough force to put down a giant elephant if you aim it right in the skull," I explained.

"I'm guessing an elephant is a giant animal in your world?" Laurentius asked.

"Yeah, you're right. Elephants are the biggest land mammals in my world. They can weigh up to 2-5 tons, which is roughly around 4 thousand to 10 thousand pounds of meat, muscle, and bone. And they have two giant tusks that they use when fighting for mates. And when the males are fighting for mates, no human should even think about watching them. They get very easily agitated and very territorial during the mating season, so they will attack anything they see if it interferes with their match or mating session," I explained, me finishing in drying myself off and then proceeding to put on my armor. "By the way, thanks for not mentioning anything about my body for the whole thing," I smiled at them.

"You're welcome... though, if I may be so bold, you did look quite cute when you were splashing around in the water with Quinnly," Solaire smirked.

"And you looked quite buff yourself, Solaire," I smiled at him with a wink. "Now let's go into Sen's Fortress. It's gonna be a tough one," I explained.


	9. Snakes, Wizards, Boulders and Golems

**Chapter 9  
**

Once our group arrived at Sen's Fortress, I only then noticed something odd about the wound I'd received from Pharis before. It actually still hurt a bit when I touched it and it actually left a scar after the flask healed it up. "Official. This isn't a dream... When I dream, I'm usually invincible because it's in my mind. But the fact this still hurts and it left a visible scar means this is reality... I sure hope that Frampt is serious when he says he can help me return home," I said with seriousness.

"I hope so too. But it just proves that we all need to be more careful, especially of the threats we'll face in the future," Solaire said with seriousness.

"Yeah... I definitely didn't expect to be ambushed by Pharis when we were taking our baths... he never appeared anywhere except for the area by Alvina, which is high above the waterfall and on a cliff looking over it. So why would Alvina think that I'm worth killing? Not just me, but all of us?" I asked with a frown.

"It may be because of this thing that we have on our bodies," Laurentius said as he lifted his shirt to show something that I'd seen when we were in our bathing time. It was the Darksign. And all of my cohorts had it... except for Quinnly, for some odd reason.

"That's the Darksign, so you're aware," I said with a frown as I began to explain it, but only after I slayed the giant lizards in our way by taking the pots in the room, smashing them, and slicing their bits and pieces all throughout the duo of lizards until they dropped dead. "It's something that all Undead have but most don't realize the dangers it possesses. Should it ever be used on anyone but the Chosen Undead, it makes them turn Hollow the next they die. Tell me, have you three used your Darksigns at all?" I asked the trio that had them.

"I've never needed to use it," Laurentius said.

"Same here," Solaire smiled. But as for Griggs?

"I... I used mine in the past. I had to use it to retreat from the plague rats when I first went to the sewers... ugh... they were monstrous, especially their leader," Griggs shuddered at the thought.

"Then you, me, and Quinnly are the most vulnerable to attack in this place. This fortress is filled with booby traps that can end your life at any time, so follow my lead and I'll warn you of what's to come. We'll even try to save Logan and Siegmeyer," I smiled. I then led the group to the area we needed to go first, the bridges, and halted them from moving forward for the time being.

"Just watch," I said as I stepped on a switch that was conveniently placed at the start of the place and the giant hatchets started swinging from the ceilings. "And if I'm right, there are more of these switches. And when I played the game, there wasn't even any switches. The giant hatchets were swinging before the player ever got to this place. So here's how we're going to do this," I said as I looked at Quinnly. "I know it may be rude to ask, Quinn, but are you able to make spools of spider thread?" I asked her, Quinnly smiling at that.

"I am able to do that, though the spools aren't strong enough to lift my body. But my legs are able to climb up walls," Quinnly smiled.

"Okay then, you go ahead and climb to the very top and wait for us at the exit to the top here. And wait on the stairs rather than wait on the ground, because there are a couple of floor traps that shooting darts if you trigger them. And take this so you can defend yourself against a couple of snake wizards on that level," I said as I gave her a weapon I knew she'd love. It was the bow that Pharis used, complete with the arrows I'd been collecting. "Keep at a distance and try not to get hurt by the electric spells the wizard snakes throw. They pack quite the punch," I said to her in warning.

"I'll be careful, I promise," Quinnly said as she then took the bow and arrows and climbed her way up to the top of the keep, waiting on the steps while we heard some snake hisses from above. And soon, we heard it gurgle before dying. "Snake man eliminated up here! I'll wait for you and try to help take out anything I see that tries to come after you!" Quinnly exclaimed at us.

"Thanks, Quinn!" I hollered at her as I then looked at the other three with seriousness. "Okay, now for us. Are you willing to dodge the giant hatchets or would you rather ride in my pocket again?" I asked the trio.

"I'd rather go with the pocket deal, to be honest. Not that I'm lazy, I'm just not that good at rolling," Laurentius said... but then I heard a voice from behind us that made me surprised to hear.

"I'm not a good roller either. It just makes me woozy," I heard the voice of a tubby guy say. When I turned around, my smile widened a lot.

"Well, well, if it isn't Siegmeyer of Catarina. I've heard very good things about you," I smiled at the guy.

"Really? I never expected I'd be famous," Siegmeyer smiled.

"Well, you're just in luck, because we can help each other get through this fortress. I have mastery of sorceries and I can actually shrink people and enemies down to doll size. If you don't mind, I can fit you and the others in my pocket and then we'll continue through the fortress with you being completely safe from harm," I smiled at him.

"Hmm... sounds pretty odd that I'd be small... but, what the hey, it can't hurt to see it for myself," Siegmeyer smirked.

"Okay, you'll feel a slight tingle," I smiled as I snapped my fingers and all four of the manly men shrunk down to the size of 5 inches tall.

"Whoa! I didn't know you'd be serious! Now I've seen everything! Hoho!" Siegmeyer laughed at that as I picked him up and the other three and put them in my pants pocket, two in each one.

"Okay, time to go save Big Hat Logan and be one step closer to Anor Londo," I smiled as we then proceeded forward and I activated my defiance of gravity in order to fly to the upper parts without getting hit by the hatchets, managing to catch a snake wizard off guard and killing him with my Enchanted Painting Guardian Sword (long name, right?) before flying forward some more and into the next area. And in this one, I saw the snake guy just chilling at the bottom and the giant boulder rushing through the open door on the other side.

"Okay, time to destroy the wall," I smiled as I then used my flight to go up to the room with the large boulder mechanism from the current area and I moved it so that it'd go downwards. And when I heard the large crash into the wall, I then moved the boulder so that it was facing to the north instead. And after that, I then tried something else. I thought of how I could destroy the mechanism and I then looked up and saw the golem sending down the boulders. I grabbed a boulder he was about to drop down with just my mind and smacked him in the face with it. The result was his entire body falling backward and down the the bottom of a giant drop into the Darkroot Basin!

"Yep, I'm awesome," I smirked at that as I then flew down to the hole I made and saw the cages as well as none other than Big Hat Logan trapped in the cage on the right.

"Oh... hello there, madame... I appear to be kind of... stuck... I'd like some assistance," Big Hat said, his voice sounding quite shy, which fit the lore he had.

"Was that Master Logan? Please free him!" Griggs said in my pocket.

"Was that my pupil Griggs? Where is he?" Logan asked.

"He's safe and sound in my pocket, along with my other allies," I smiled at him as I then did the same thing to him. Shrunk his body down to at least 8 inches and then lifted him with my mind and put him in the pocket that Griggs was at.

"Oh my! What kind of sorcery is this that you can shrink people down to the size of dolls?! It's... it's unheard of!" Logan gawked from in my pocket.

"She's from another world, and since she was smart in her world, but it was far less dangerous, her arrival to this one caused her brain to become the most powerful sorcery-based brain in this world. She can even crush an opponent's body by manipulating their armor to skewer them," Griggs explained.

"My gods... that is really impressive," Logan gawked.

"Yeah, but I'm not really from this world, so if I were to die, I'd just go straight back home to my own world. But I refuse to do that until I've effectively saved this world. And that means I'm going to kill everything I see that tries to hurt me or you guys," I said with a smile.

"Very noble, I will admit," Siegmeyer said.

"Agreed... oh, and by the way, Logan? We have a teammate that looks vastly different than the rest of us, and she's been through a lot, so please don't say anything rude to her, okay?" I smiled at him.

"Who would that happen to be?" Logan asked.

"One of the former Daughters of Chaos, Quinnly. Her top half is completely human, but her lower half is basically a chaos bug. A big chaos bug. But she's quite nice since I helped her out, and even before that," I smiled.

"I see... so even a Daughter of Chaos travels with you... I really fear for your enemies with your skills and charisma," Logan smiled.

"Well, I am quite adorable, but that's besides the point," I smiled as I finally reached the area with Quinnly and I saw that she was okay and that she had a duo of snake wizards slain.

"Thanks for the assistance, Lady Grace," Quinnly smiled at me, the name making me blush a bit.

"Okay, you guys, time to come out of my pocket," I smiled as I got the five men out of my pockets and returned them to normal size after going through the fog wall.

"Whew, we're outside again... now what?" Laurentius asked.

"Now we need to defeat some golems," Quinnly said as she pointed up to the top of the fortress's middle part at the giant golem with the exploding boulders.

"Ooh, how I hate that golem in particular... time for revenge," I smiled as I focused my sorceries into the boulders next to him and caused every single one of them to explode at the same time! And the others were shocked at the force of the explosion and how it actually pushed us back a couple of inches. And the golem was no more... along with the entire tower he was on.

"A bit over the top, don't you think?" Solaire smiled.

"Who cares? We're golden to go to the next big baddie. And this one has a fatal weakness," I smirked as I used my mind to carry our group to the top of the fortress and straight to the iron golem. Upon him seeing us, he tried to grab hold of me, but I used his metal body against him and caused his hand to punch him in the knees instead, the golem then falling on the ground and our group proceeding to lay our weapons into his giant body until he finally disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"The easiest boss in the first playthrough if you just rush him," I smiled... but then I heard a loud screeching from atop us.

"Ack! Demons! Stay back!" Laurentius exclaimed, but they soon grabbed onto all of our shoulders, two of them actually being strong enough to lift up Quinnly's body.

"What are they doing?" Siegmeyer asked.

"Taking us to our next destination. Anor Londo, home of the gods," I smiled.


End file.
